


will we both wear white suits?

by imbadwholf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding, angst then fluff, propsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: can, will malec get married?(spoiler: yes and yes)





	1. Chapter 1

It had been the end of an average day and the two lovers had been holding each other in the dark treasuring each moment of peaceful breaths. “Will we both wear white suits?”

Confused Magnus’ stroked his boyfriend's’ hair and asked. “When?”

Through a yawn the taller man simply said. “On our wedding day.”

A simple few words managed to cause pause for the century old warlock. “I umm oh wow.”

Such a response would cause allot of people to become bashful and it was no different for Alec. “Oh no. I mean forget I said anything.”

Unable to explain himself fully Magnus turned his head down towards the curled up man in his arms. “It’s not that I don’t want to. That’s definitely not the case with you.”

Simply impossible would be the only way to explain how hard it would have been for the shadowhunter to try and suppress his smile. “Yeah?”

Reflecting his partner's face Magnus allowed himself a moment to revel in the happiness before his expression darkened. “But we can’t.”

There was a moment of silence in the room. Neither of them dare spoke and even if they had tried to words would have been hard to come by. “I understand.” When he turned over there was nothing else that could be said or done to salvage the night.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an avage day with Clary running into the institute. “Guess what my mum got off wowcha?”

Startled Izzy blinked “Off wow-what?”

More optimistic with his mundane history Simon beamed, his fangs on full show. “Oooooh what did she get?”

Keeping to her girlfriends’ question Clary smiled at her adoringly. “I’ll explain later sweetie.” Then addressing everyone she carried on. “Anyway, so she got us all the chance to have a photoshoot.”

Finally interested Magnus strutted forward. “I do love a good picture.” 

Muttering so only his partner could hear Alec murmured. “Every picture of you is a good one.”

Whilst the two of them shared a moment Clary continued. “It means us, Maia and Luke can go.”

Simon backed up. “What about Jace and Raph?”

Rolling her eyes Izzy teased. “Always so focused on your boyfriends.”

“Like you aren’t your girlfriends.”

Quick to interrupt Clary steared the conversation back to the original topic. “Okay well Raph and Jace can’t come because there’s only so many places. And I have to take my two girlfriends. My best friend. My dad is a must. And Malec.”

Returning to the conversation Alec moaned. “Can you all stop calling us that boat name?”

With a sympathetic pat to his lovers’ chest Magnus corrected him. “It’s ship, darling and I doubt they ever will.”

“What would a photo shoot be without that jawline!” Izzy added pointing to Magnus.

After a moment Simon nodded. “Ok. I guess that makes sense.”

“Great so it’s settled. Nex Saturday let’s all meet at Malec’s ap-”

“Reallllly? Malec?” Alec grumbled.

Continuing undeterred the ginger girl said. “Malec’s apartment before we have some fun that afternoon!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did the author have other reasosn for those two to be excluded? possibly but nothing can be proven! as always please leave kudos and comments :)


	3. Chapter 3

It had started with an irritated Luke. “For the fifteenth time yes I am sure that the suitcase full of props you have packed will be enough.”

From across the room Alec felt his cheeks almost ache as he smiled. “You know he is going to bring more than just one bag, right?”

Sighing the werewolf nodded. “Unfortunately yes.”

Not long after this interaction there was a knock on the door alerting the homeowner to the rest of the gang behind it. “Hello!” He greeted before portaling them to their destination.

 

“For the first few shots how about we have just the girlfriends?” The photographer positioned the three women together, whilst Izzy laid on a sofa Clary kneeled next to her and Maia leaned against the furniture. “Perfect.” After several were taken for them with serious faces they then lounged around and made each other laugh. “Now all the boys.” Starting with Luke flexing and Magnus resting on him Alec walked over with Simon and they both posed. “Brilliant.” The girls joined in and they all just giggled at Simon who jumped into the air. 

 

Before too long Magnus quickly rose from the seat he had been sitting on. “Oh my accessories!” Heading towards his purple case he ponders what thing to use first.”

“Oh it’s just in the other room, I saw the assistant put it in there. Here I’ll show you.” Maia steps forwards positively beaming from all the positivity in the room. When they returned no more than a minute or two later Magnus decided to quietly sneak up on his lover, but what he heard surprised him. 

“So,” Izzy elongated the final letter of the word. “I saw Magnus wearing a ring on a certain finger.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

From the back Magnus could see the tips of Alec’s ears turn red. “Oh well I think he just forgot what that means to allot of things.” And it was true. In his rush that morning to pick such important things as his favorite of many feather boas for this photoshoot he had just quickly thrown on some rings. He wore different ones in unique arrangements every day so whilst on autopilot mode whilst accessorising there was no order to what he put on his hand.  “It definitely does not mean… well that.”

Not a bit worried Izzy folded her arms over her chest, looking like she might fight even her brother if he said something negative about himself. “And what do you mean by that?”

Rubbing his hands along his legs Alec explained. “He said we can’t. I thought it was about the whole shadowhunter thing but I know Magnus and he would never let such a thing as that hold us back from doing anything we wanted together.”

Still unsure Izzy loosened her grip on her own arms and asked. “Where does that leave you?”

After a hollow laugh Alec sighed. “I don’t know. I think it must be because of the mortality thing. One night he said something… we were watching a movie and he said he had never been married. But he’s said if we could we would. Is he scared to be hurt when I die? I mean yes he must be but that doesn’t change if we have numputles or not.”

“Oh hey Magnus!” Simon said as he walked towards his friend. “Oh my gosh I love ‘em!” Grabbing the pompoms from Magnus the vampire started to try out some cheers.

“You idiot.” Maia said to Simon.

The noise had grabbed Alec’s attention.“Oh.” He said when releasing by one look at his lover's face that his own conversation had been overheard. “Mags…” Starting a sentence he did not know how to finish the shadowhunter decided to close his mouth instead. 

All Magnus could see was the fear in Alec’s eyes. “What reason did you come to, as to why I said we could never get married?”

Itching the back of his head the other avoided eye contact. “Well, ummm.”

Within no time the two of them had each other’s hands in their own. “Tell me Alexander.”

“That well… maybe not that I’m not enough but,” They both knew it was partly that within the shadowhunter’s head. “Well, you were waiting for someone more… more worthy or special or something.” 

When he recoiled to return his hand to the back of his head Magnus gripped on it harder. “No. It was never that my darling. Please believe me. It’s just, I worry being your first boyfriend… what if you want something else, someone else maybe not right now but later o-” Simultaneously their lips crashed together and there was a flash of lights from the professional bulbs as a photograph was taken. Magnus would later grumble that the picture didn’t show of his amazing kissing ability because his eyes were still open and he was startled in it, but his fiancee would say there doesn’t need to be any proof of how amazing Magnus is at that; Alec knew it. 

When they pulled back they both bore wide grins. “I love you more than I thought was ever possible. You’re it for me. I’m not saying we won’t make mistakes and we won’t be made at each other again. And I’m not saying what I want in life might change a little throughout time. But who I want that life with, Mags it’s you, since that first time I beat you at pool,”

Through tears the shorter man giggled. “I won!”

“You so cheated.” They both laughed and wiped each other’s cheeks. “I will love you for my forever. And I’d like to be with you for that long. If that’s as my boyfriend or husband or… or whatever if it is you,” Pulling their interlocked fingers to his chest he stared into the cat like orbs before him.  “If it us I’ll take it. Anything, everything for my forever.” 

Another kissed was shared and the surrounding people were all failing in holding back their own tears at this point. “You asked me once if we’d both wear white.” Magnus whispered into the ear of his fiancee. “You can but you should wait and see what I have in mind.”

In a serious tone Alec said “I will.” 

Arms wrapped around each other they both shook a little with their emotions. From his place encompassed in Alec’s body Magnus sand out. “Group hug.” Every person in the room bar the photographer ran forward and joined in. 

 

“Think it’s time for a change in clothes.” The high warlock of brooklyn said after they all disentangled themselves and managed to calm down. With a click of his fingers he transformed the set and each person's outfits. It looked like they were in the Hunter’s Moon. “Oh hello!” Merlion said from behind them. They _were_  in Hunter’s Moon! 

Looking down at his own attire Magnus realised he was wearing the same outfit as he was on their first date. “Ok?”

“Ok.” 

“Ok?”

“Yeah,” Alec repeated himself. “Let’s do this.” 

After a few photos were taken with the group and Merlion joined in. Magnus wiped the photographic memory and switched his sim card with one he apperated from thin air.

 

Whilst they looked through the pictures taken Magnus said. “I think my dear Alexander, we have some perfectly good wedding invitation photographs here.”

“How many times do I have to tell you any photo with you in it would be perfect?”

Tinting his voice a little so it sounded more confused. “Oh I don’t know, how about you tell me for the rest of our lives.”

“Deal.”

After a kiss Magnus got out his phone and to the confused face before him he explained. “I have to send a thank you text to Clary’s mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for some reason I totally forgot the whole Jocyln dieing thing. But let's just pretended bi!Jo had a gf and that's who Clary was referring to. Hope you enjoyed this long chapter. The other two were setting the scene, why there was this issue, why they were at this photoshoot. Also did you like the reference to the recent picture of the actors??? And their first date??? Please leave comments and give kudos if you think this piece is worth it. I will be adding the next and final chapter soon. Hopefully. Probably.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a calm morning, much in contrast to the previous evening. As Magnus moved up and down the hall he thought about all the things he wanted to say to Alec in this important day and his mind just seemed to freeze and he seemed unable to comprehend how to make words come from his mouth to describe the man he loved so much in a way that was worthy of the shadowhunter. He was after all perfect. A large oak door was opened behind him. “Ok so he says that somehow this tradition you both want to honour only includes looking at each other, and he is scared,” Magnus started to panic so Simon quickly followed the statement up with a reason. “No, not ‘cause of you but all the people watching him and stuff.” Handing the Warlock a device he suggested an idea. “Record him a message. I reckon you can calm him down as much as anyone.”

Walking away from his friend Magnus started to whisper into the phone.

 

“Here you go.” Simon beamed as he passed on the machine to Alec. 

The other man raised it to his ear and everyone saw the relief and joy that washed over his face as he listened to the message and took in the soothing voice of his lover. “Yes!” He exclaimed at the end. Pushing past all his friends and walking out of the room he was greeted with a sight surely more holy than anything ever seen by man before.

Turning a little Magnus took in the man before him and saw the tight navy blue suit. “I thought I would add a bit of colour.”

“I love it my darling. I think you approved of my idea.”

Now more skittish Alec itched the back of his head. “I mean… yes. And don’t think I don’t approve. I do. But this is so…” Waving a hand in the air Alec gestured to the chapel nextdoor. “So you Magnus. The people, the witnesses everything.”

Slowly the older one walked towards his fiancee. “Yes sure it would be nice to do this in front of everyone we love. In the place we first kissed. Sort of poetical and romantic.” Noticing Alec was going to try and interrupt him he hurried up and asked. “Do you know the only thing that matters to me when I get married? It's you Alexander. It will always be you. I would marry you on a street corner if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you.” 

It was Izzy who walked in on them kissing and when they told her of their plan she smiled. Walking into the chapel she declared the wedding was to be held somewhere else, but lying she claimed to not know the new venue.

 

The newlyweds looked down at the traffic from their balcony. “Now every time we come out here we can be where we were married.”

“Yes.”

“I must thank Catriona and Luke for officiating us.”

“And Raphael for giving you away.”

“And Izzy for doing the same for you.”

“And Clary’s amazing artist work.”

“Oh don’t push it. I’m just starting to tolerate her.”

Magnus laughed. “Thank you for marrying me Alexander.”

Turning to his partner Alec couldn’t refrain from smiling. “And thank you for marrying me.”

It was at that moment a bright flash of light went over their faces. When they turned to look in the living room they saw Simon sheepishly holding a camera behind a giggling Maia. “I forgot about them.” Magnus whispered much to the amusement of the man in his arms. “Hey I need to see that photo. It must have my approval. Did you get my good angle?”

But before his husband could walk off the head of the new york institute gripped on tightly. “How many times do I have to tell you, every photo of you is perfect?”

“For all of our forever?” Magnus seemed to ask the sentence particularly judging by the tint in his voice and the sheepishness in his voice.

Alec pretended to mull it over. “I think we already agreed to that. But I think I can get something out of this deal.”

Comfort was fought in the flirtatious side of this conversation for Magnus and he wondered aloud. “And what exactly could you want?”

“Oh,” Alec kissed his husband, “I have some ideas.” His eyes screamed of all the naughty things he wanted to do and to have done to him. Behind them it was easy to see the pure devotion and love, but in this context Magnus decided to focus his reply on the initial thing he witnessed in those perfect brown orbs. 

“Oh Alexander.” He practically purred watching the sway of the other's hips as he walked away. "So do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments. And kudos and stuff. Also because this is my first finished project in forever I'm proudddddd.  
> But hopefully, I'll be finishing my "be safe, alexander" by the end of the year.


End file.
